I Can't Fake My Love
by PurplePickles213
Summary: Ty is getting over a harsh breakup with Tinka. He decides to make her jealous by using a fake girlfriend, Cece Jones. Ty thinks it's fake, but will Cece fall? Will Ty be able to fake his love?
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Fake My Love

**Hey this is a new story! I will continue on A Thousand Years and Beautiful People, but A Thousand Years is coming to an end and I have been debating on whether to make a sequel or not. I am starting a new story to get a new one started before A Thousand Years ends. Please R&R and I will put your username in the next chapter! Okay thanks and I know this idea is unoriginal but it has been in my mind for a while so I'm getting it out.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Tinka, I have to tell you something," Ty Blue began to tell his girlfriend of 1 year, Tinka._

"_Oh, Ty, me too. This has been a splendid year, but… I want to break up with you," Tinka admitted._

"_What? Wh- I…. Why?" was all Ty could say._

"_It's been a great time, but this love wasn't going to be eternal!" Tinka said, giggling._

"_I'm glad you think this is funny," Ty blurted before thinking. Tinka stopped laughing and glared at him._

"_Excuse me?" Tinka threatened._

"_You know what, I don't need you. If you didn't believe in our love, I didn't either," he said. He got up from the Chicago bench._

"_Ty," Tinka started._

"_It's over," I said, walking away. _

"_Wait!" she called. I turned._

"_What?" I spat._

"_What were you going to tell me?" Tinka wondered._

"_It's not real now. I'd be lying if I told you I loved you now," Ty replied, fuming._

"_Ty, I" she began._

"_Save it Tinka," Ty insisted, taking a long, rectangular box out of his pocket and throwing it on the floor. He stomped away._

_Tinka ran and picked it up, opening it. There lied a silver necklace, with a heart at the end. Tinka searched around in the crowd for Ty. He was nowhere. _

_After a while, Ty turned around. He saw Tinka. But instead of it being a loving feeling he always got, she was just another face in the crowd._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Ty's POV**

Yeah, that night was disappointing. I was going to tell Tinka I loved her. As you can see I never got the chance. I've been heartbroken ever since. And without a heart you're dead, right? Well, I felt dead. My life was meaningless.

I see Tinka in the halls sometimes. We exchange glances, nothing special. We used to kiss or hug, or exchange inside jokes. She has reunited with Gunter, her twin. She even got a new boyfriend, Jaden Greene, one of the most popular boys in the school.

I now have four close friends: Deuce Martinez, Rocky Blue, Cece Jones, and Dina Rodriguez. Not to mention one of them is my sister.

I leaned against my locker in school, watching Tinka. Why did we have to break up? She walked over to my sister and her best friend, Cece Jones. She starts picking on Cece, and Cece went right back at her. Rocky and Gunter try to break them up. Rocky's blush is obvious from the distance I'm standing. Rocky and Gunter finally succeed, and the twins strut away. I could hear Tinka yell, "I hate Cece!"

That was the answer. Cece.


	2. Chapter 2

I Can't Fake My Love Chapter 2

**I'm focusing on A Thousand Years more but I'm trying so bear with me. I know I say that a lot :)**

**Ty's POV  
><strong>

I heard the door of my apartment open, and chatter started.

"And Johnny was like 'no!'. It was so funny!" a voice I knew as my sister Rocky said.

"Really?" a voice said. Two figures walked past my door. They were Rocky, my sister, and Cece, her best friend.

"Yeah! And- hold on" Rocky said, taking out her ringing phone.

"Okay," Cece said, taking her shopping bags and putting them on a table.

"Oh, Cece, Deuce asked me to pick up something for Dina. It will take two seconds, do you mind?" Rocky wondered.

"Go," Cece smiled. Rocky grabbed her jacket and ran out.

Cece trotted over to the couch. It was now or never.

"Cece!" I called, walking out of my room. Cece jumped back.

"Ty, don't scare me like that!" she giggled. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. I missed the way Tinka used to do that.

"Cece, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked. Those were the words I asked Tinka. It pained me.

"That's out of the blue," Cece commented.

"Well that is my last name…" I said, and we laughed. Her laugh was beautiful… I mean it was like Tinka! Tinka, Tinka, Tinka, your not falling for Cece she is off limits!

"Yes!" Cece cheered and hugged my neck. I was taken aback. It was a warming hug.

_Tinka! _I warned myself.

"Cool. So, any place you want to go, tonight?" I wondered awkwardly.

"Your choice. Movie's are okay. Ooh! The new Paranormal Activity!" she suggested.

"That came out yesterday, right?" I said, familiar with the movie.

"Yeah! Paranormal Activity movies are the best! They are strangely funny," Cece said, looking as if she was thinking.

"The first time I saw one was when I was little. My dad and I had to leave, I was so scared," I explained, thinking of the bad memory. Cece started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I insisted, laughing too.

"I can _so _picture you crying over that!" she said in between laughter.

"I'm manly!" I demanded, still beaming.

"Okay, Ty, whatever you say," she said sarcastically. We laughed.

"Wait, I thought you were going out with Tinka," she said, dropping her happy mood.

"I- We broke up. A while ago. Two weeks," I stuttered.

"That's a short time to recover after dating somebody for one year," Cece said.

"Well, I have thought about it and we weren't made for each other," I lied as I sat down on the couch. I took a hold of her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "We belong together." It was so hard lying into those beautiful large brown orbs.

"I feel the same way," Cece murmured, a grin spreading across her face.

Like magnets, we started leaning in. _TINKA, TINKA, TINKA! _I thought, but my body said _CECE! CECE! CECE! _

One strand of hair apart, the door swung open and Rocky strutted in, carrying a wrapped box.

"Is that an eyelash on your face?" I said, swiping my hand on her cheek, pretending that is why we were so close together.

"Oh, thanks Ty!" Cece said. She was definitely better at acting than me. Tinka acted too. I forced myself to continue fake smiling.

Cece scooted back to the other side of the couch. I did the same but with the opposite side.

"Deuce got Dina an iPad!" Rocky cooed, ignoring me.

"Aww!" Cece squealed.

"Oh, hey Ty!" Rocky greeted.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Cece, let's go to my room," Rocky said, leading the way. Cece, behind Rocky's back, held up eight fingers and mouthed _Paranormal Activity. _Then I smiled to myself, giving her a thumbs-up.

_Tinka! _I reminded myself. But there was only one thing that I was thinking of.

_Cece!_


	3. Chapter 3

I Can't Fake My Love Chapter 3

**Hey! So now this is my main priority! This is going to be a real 20 chapter story instead of the eleven-shot A Thousand Years, which is ending :( thank you for inspiring me everybody! So I have been asked many times but no this is not going to be a songfic and it is undetermined if it is going to get a sequel. I don't really do sequels unless it is extremely popular! So here is chapter 3! Just to clarify, Ty is using Cece! Okay, enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Paranormal Activity or Shake It Up!**

**Ty's POV**

My leg was shaking like it had when I arrived for Tinka and I's first date. Tinka…. I pounded on the mahogany door.

"I GOT IT MOM!" a squeaky voice yelled from the other side of the door. It swung open.

"Hey Flynn, I-" I began before Flynn shut it again. I snorted, then knocked again.

"Flynn, that's my date!" a voice that sounded like Cece's said from the other side of the door.

"Ty? That's the best you can do?" Flynn said, shock ringing in his tone.

"Move it," Cece demanded. A _thud _followed and the door swung open. I caught my breath.

There stood Cece, her hair in a ponytail. She wore a short turquoise and black dress with ripped leggings. She looked astoundingly pretty yet casual at the same time. All I wore were khaki's and a jacket like normal.

"You look…wow," was all I could murmur.

"I hope that is a compliment?" she giggled. I nodded.

"Ty? Are you ready?" she wondered, clapping her hands in front of my face. Tinka used to snap her fingers in front of my eyes when I wasn't paying attention. My heart ached.

"What- yeah," I said.

"Come on!" Cece grabbed my hand.

We got in a cab and directed the man to the theater. When we got there, I bought the tickets and we entered the dark theater. The previews began and we talked throughout the whole thing. The movie began and silence dimmed over the crowd. The movie started out, already scary. I felt my leg shaking with fear as Cece laughed beside me.

Two hours later, the lights flickered back on and we got up. Cece has tears streaking her face and she was laughing hysterically.

"You think that was funny?" I asked, astounded.

"You have to admit it was!" she said between laughter.

"It was all in all scary!"

"Scary funny!"

We both laughed. We walked out.

"My mom is here to pick me up," Cece said, smiling.

"Well…. Bye," I said, not wanting to leave her.

"My mom would disapprove of me going too close to you so…" she giggled then stuck out her hand. I took her hand into mind and shook it. I pulled her close to me and hugged her.

"Thank you," I thanked. She smiled.

"Bye," she said. I waved as the mini van drove away.

**Short, I know. I am getting writer's block. AH! Okay, read and review and read A Thousand Years thank y'all bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

I Can't Fake My Love Chapter 4

**Okay, so here is chapter 4. Not many announcements… I AM GETTING EXTREME WRITER'S BLOCK AHH! That is not good! This is just a pointless chapter and I might have to make it a ten-shot. I DON'T KNOW I CANT PREDICT THE FUTURE! So yes as of now this is looked at as a thirteen-shot? Keep up the reviews!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or anything else that seems unruly!**

**Ty's POV**

So the date with Cece… it was fun. Tinka and I had many adventures on our dates. Tinka….

Lately, Tinka has been on my mind more often. I think it is because of dating Cece. Well… we are not really dating! Well… honestly I don't know.

I sat on my bed, thinking about Cece, when I heard a _beep! _I stood up and walked over to my laptop. It was an IM from my friend Deuce Martinez.

**(A/N Bold is Ty and Italics is Deuce)**

_Hey Ty, im bored_

**Why are you coming to me for that?**

_I dunno you're my go-to-guy_

**Anything new?**

_I am going to surprise Dina by giving her a promise ring for our anniversary_

**And how are you going to give it to her?**

_In a pizza at Crusty's. Fool proof._

**What if she eats it?**

_Oh shoot I didn't think of that. Gotta go._

And with that, Deuce logged off. I laughed to myself, and then thought of an idea. I looked up Tinka's IM username. I still remembered it was glittergirl210. The empty chat popped up and I could feel the butterflies forming. Tinka was online. It would be the first time I talked to her since the break-up.

**(A/N Ty bold Tinka Italic)**

**Hi, Tinka. Just to let you know… I've been missing you.**

I waited worriedly. Finally, two minutes later, Tinka's message appeared.

_I moved on._

So short… she must not want to talk to me.

**I know you did. So did I.**

_Finally. _

Finally? What was that supposed to mean?

**Excuse me?**

_About time you got over me. _

Did she want me to forget her?

**Yeah. Why did you want to break up with me in the first place?**

_Well, it was too long of a relationship. I got bored._

She got bored of me? Seriously?

**Isn't a long relationship good?**

_Yawn. In my country that is bad luck._

Her excuse is always her old country.

**Old country, old country. Can't you think of a better excuse than your old country?**

_Excuse? It is my religion!_

Lies. I know it is not.

**I'm not stupid.**

_Check again!_

She just called me stupid!

**NOT AS STUPID AS YOU!**

It took her a while to respond. Finally a message appeared.

Glittergirl210 has logged out.

I felt like screaming to myself. There goes all chances of getting her back anytime soon. I guess I would have to settle for Cece.

Which won't be hard at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Can't Fake My Love: Chapter 5 **

**Hi guys! I am back! You were all so nice to me and kept saying I needed to come back and I was so thrilled you liked my story that much so I decided to continue. Thank you so much all of you and I really appreciate your reviews! So, without further ado, here is chapter 5! **

**Cece's POV**

I quickly tied my hair up in a ponytail, leaving my bangs out of the ponytail. I wore an off the shoulder top with skinny jeans and ballet flats. Ty invited me to dinner, although he wouldn't tell me where we were going.

The doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Ty. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I wondered.

"Uh…that new pizza place, Crusty's." Ty answered.

"That's awesome I wanted to go to that place!" I commented.

Relief spread across Ty's face. "Same. Deuce's uncle owns it."

"That's so cool, I didn't know that! So should we go?" I asked. We walked out of the apartment and walked to Crusty's which was in the same area as our apartment. When we walked in, a delicious scent hit my nose, and I was craving the pizza.

We got a secluded booth so that we could talk without being bothered. We got one pizza pie to share, and the pizza was delicious! We talked a lot and the conversation flowed easily with no awkward silences.

Afterwards, Ty paid for us even though I insisted I should. After that, we left hand-in-hand and walked the Chicago streets. We ran around for a while, acting like complete idiots and being very loud, getting weird looks. Finally, he pulled me to an ice cream shop. It was very small and I probably wouldn't even notice it.

We walked in and I got my favorite, strawberry on a cone with rainbow sprinkles, and he got plain vanilla. We walked to a park which was also small. It wasn't very park-like, we were surrounded by buildings. It was just us on the playground. There was a small patch of grass where we ate our ice cream. When we finished, Ty and I hopped on the playground equipment and acted like we were five again.

It was so fun being a kid again with Ty. It got really dark out, so Ty and I lay down side by side on the small patch of grass, looking up at the stars.

"I had a great time tonight," Ty said.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Race you back to the apartment ,"Ty suggested. I immediately sprung up and sprinted down the street towards the apartment, giggling madly.

"Wait up!" Ty called but I laughed and ran faster.

I reached the stairs, panting heavily. Five seconds later, Ty turned around the corner.

"Not fair," he panted.

"You're just a sore loser," I joked. We walked up to my apartment. I stopped at my door and turned to him.

"Thank you so much," I thanked.

"No problem." He started leaning in and I stifled a gasp.

"Well bye!" I said quickly, opening the door and shutting it quickly.

What did I just do?


End file.
